


Soul Meets Body

by Lysandra



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Don't look Mr. Stroud, It's not gay if you're in the same body, J/k it is, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra/pseuds/Lysandra
Summary: The power trio get a little better-acquainted, and Bartimaeus gets more familiar with the workings of human bodies (specifically, Nathaniel's).





	Soul Meets Body

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel is alive in this one for no reason and Bart is still possessing him. They deserve to be happy, okay?!

Kitty Jones was beautiful.

She looked otherworldly sprawled out naked on the clean white sheets, her silver hair fanned around her face, her cheeks slightly blushed. Nathaniel couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned down to kiss her mouth. She parted her lips, sighing, and when Nathaniel finally broke away for air he was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms and then a beautiful dark-skinned man was kissing him, chuckling softly and tugging at his hair. Bartimaeus pressed his hot mouth against Nathaniel’s neck; Nathaniel arched into him, pulling his friend and former servant closer. So hot, skin against skin, as they wrestled in the sheets. Bartimaeus got Nathaniel under him and pinned him playfully; for a moment, their eyes met. They stared at each other hotly, all eagerness and want. Nathaniel sank his teeth into Bartimaeus’s neck and he grunted, raking his fingernails down the young man’s back. Then Kitty grabbed Bartimaeus around his waist and, laughing, embraced him-

Nathaniel jerked awake.

For a moment, he had a strange sense of double vision as he and the djinni living in his body simultaneously recalled the dream from two different perspectives. With a jolt of horror, Nathaniel realized that the Bartimaeus in his dream hadn’t been just a projection of his own consciousness – they had _shared_ the dream. The implications of this were quite interesting; it suggested a deeper integration of their consciousnesses. Unfortunately, Nathaniel was distracted from this by the implications of wanting to absolutely _die_.

He briefly considered smothering himself with his pillow, but gave up the thought quickly – no doubt Bartimaeus would stop him. And the worst, most shameful part of all this was that he was _still aroused_. _Really_ aroused, his erection digging into the backside of the silver-haired girl who slept peacefully in their arms.

 _My, that was exciting, wasn’t it?_ said the djinni. He was still going over the dream, flicking through the images like pages in a photo album with discomfiting relish.

 _What the hell do you think you were doing in my dream?_ Nathaniel demanded angrily.

You _were in_ my _dream, dear boy_ , said Bartimaeus, _and anyway, it’s not as though you were protesting_.

 _How_ could _I protest?_ Nathaniel ranted. _I was asleep! And you- you snuck into my dream and…_

 _It was a joint endeavor and you know it._ He sounded smug. Then, speculatively: _Felt good, didn’t it? I could get used to that treatment._

 _Too bad._ This partnership, such as it was, was only working due to the careful observation of clearly-defined limits. This was one of those limits. Though Nathaniel would be willing to admit that he was almost comfortable with Bartimaeus in his body, the thought of sharing his sexuality with him felt too taboo to even consider approaching.

 _Now, I wonder..._ The djinni’s mind swarmed with half-formed fantasies, hazy and undetailed with lack of experience. Kitty’s bare skin warm against theirs, soft sounds from her throat, the feel of her breasts. Nathaniel swallowed.

 _No,_ said Nathaniel. _Absolutely not._

 _Why not? I’ve seen your prick dozens of times by now. How is this any different?_ It was true; though Nathaniel had insisted on using the toilet and bathing with his eyes closed at first to avoid Bartimaeus’s scrutiny, this had turned out to be extremely impractical and potentially unhygienic. Thankfully, the djinni had kept snide comments about his anatomy to an uncanny minimum. And so, for the most part, they were able to avoid this particular issue. The only exception to that was when Nathaniel awoke in the night, hot and hard, to feel Bartimaeus groping between their legs, eager to find release. It was an instinctive action, and he couldn’t blame him for it, but...

How could he articulate _why not?_ It was not just the idea of sharing something so private; it was specifically the thought of sharing it with a spirit. Could Bartimaeus truly understand the significance of such an act, the intimacy?

 _And besides_ , Bartimaeus continued, and Nathaniel felt a pang of impatience from him, _it’s not as though we can expect poor Kitty to live like a nun._

Nathaniel exhaled hard through his nose. Kitty, always a light sleeper, stirred in his arms. “Boys?” she murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“We’re awake,” said Nathaniel.

“I can feel that,” said Kitty, after a moment. “Mmm.” She wriggled back against them tantalizingly.

 _See?_ said Bartimaeus. Nathaniel could feel the djinni’s desire like a hot knife in his mind, so intense it almost eclipsed his own arousal. Bartimaeus moved a strand of silver hair aside and gently kissed Kitty’s neck.

“Someone’s feeling frisky, I see,” she chuckled.

“Oh?” Bartimaeus teased. “Is it you?”

He could be irritatingly charming when it suited him.

“It is now,” said Kitty. She half sat up and Nathaniel felt himself being shoved onto his back. Kitty straddled their hips and, just for a moment, she was silhouetted by the moonlight shining into the room. On the higher planes, she’d disappeared almost entirely into the solar flare that was her aura. It was breathtaking.

Then she’d leaned forward, pressing more of their bodies together, so that she could put her mouth on their neck, and they were both a bit too distracted to focus on anything but the first plane. What was going on there was pretty fantastic, anyway. Kitty pressed hot kisses to their throat, their collarbones, the place below their ear. Nathaniel could feel his spectral companion examining the changes to their shared flesh: the goosebumps that broke out on their skin, the racing of their heart, the insistent throb between their legs.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad...

Then Kitty bit them ever-so-gently, nipping at the spot where neck met shoulder, and Nathaniel wasn’t sure who was responsible for the breathy noise that forced its way out of his mouth.

“You _can_ touch me, you know,” said Kitty. “You’re allowed.”

Bartimaeus was already on it, his hand sneaking up Kitty’s side. Her skin was soft, and goosebumps broke out under their fingers. When his fingers made contact with the underside of her breast, Nathaniel took control - it was best to be delicate here, surely. He was careful, cupping her breast in his hand and running his thumb over her nipple. Kitty sighed, tracing her tongue up his neck.

Bartimaeus was interested, but not as interested as he was in her neck. It seemed he found that part of her much more erotic than anything else, and he buried his face in the space between her ear and her shoulder and inhaled. Were it not for the spirit’s heightened senses, Nathaniel might not have noticed the spicy-sweet scent of her, and the accompanying pang it raised in his loins.

 _So strange_ , mused Bartimaeus. _It_ feels _like hunger, but instead of the stomach it’s in your-_

 _Yes,_ Nathaniel interrupted. _I’m aware._

Together, they grasped the bottom of the light tank top Kitty wore to bed and pulled; she helped them by raising her arms over her head. Shirt tossed onto the floor, she bit her lip and looked up at them almost coyly. Nathaniel’s mind raced; she was _topless_. Oh! He could barely breathe. His mind stuttered.

 _If I'd known this was what would happen, I’d have appeared naked in front of you long ago,_ teased the djinni. Bartimaeus licked his lips. He wanted to _taste_ her. Nathaniel found himself bending forward, sucking Kitty’s nipple into his mouth.

Kitty gasped. “Watch the _teeth_ , Bart,” she said.

 _How did she know it was me?_ said Bartimaeus wonderingly.

Kitty seemed to have an uncanny ability to tell them apart. Some things were easy: Bartimaeus tended to speak in the lowest part of Nathaniel’s vocal register (a habit that sometimes made his throat ache), whereas Nathaniel himself favored a higher, more modal pitch. Bartimaeus manipulated Nathaniel’s body elegantly, like a stalking lynx; Nathaniel moved the same as he always had: with calm, controlled precision.

But there were subtleties, too: the way Bartimaeus twisted their mouth when he thought he was being especially clever, the softness that sometimes appeared in Nathaniel’s eyes. Nathaniel was a good kisser, tender and curious; Bartimaeus was not. He used too much tongue and far too much saliva, but he enjoyed it so much that Kitty couldn’t help but be pleased, chuckling against his grin.

 _She knows us_ , said Nathaniel simply.

Bartimaeus ran his tongue soothingly over the abused flesh. Kitty was tugging at their hair with one hand, the other pulling awkwardly on the buttons to Nathaniel’s thinning pajama top. Bartimaeus gave a throaty chuckle and reached to undo them himself. Between the three of them, they managed to get the top onto the floor, and then Nathaniel was pulling Kitty toward him until they were chest to chest, hot skin against hot skin. Bartimaeus shivered and together they kissed her mouth.

 _Warm,_ said Bartimaeus. His thoughts were becoming more erratic, less structured.

“Stop gossiping,” said Kitty, seemingly reading their minds once again. “Talk to me.”

“You’re so unbelievably warm,” they murmured into her mouth, “and soft, and beautiful…”

Kitty laughed, and then she was undoing their pajama bottoms, pulling them down over their hips.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” she said, and then her hand closed around the aching flesh between Nathaniel’s legs and a moan forced its way out of his mouth. Hot pleasure arced up his spine and sent tingling waves out through his nerve endings as Kitty rubbed him. He could feel Bartimaeus, vaguely, gibbering at how _good_ it was. For both of them, this was an entirely new experience, unlike anything they’d ever felt before.

Kitty squeezed Nathaniel’s cock and smirked at the gasp he produced.

“Look at you,” she cooed. “So innocent.”

“We’re not _innocent_ ,” Bartimaeus insisted. “I’ve killed- _ohhh, by all the gods!_ ” Kitty’s hands were warm and soft and there was already a familiar (to Nathaniel, anyway) pleasurable _pressure_ building in their belly, hot and sharp, as Kitty worked Nathaniel's cock from base to tip.

 _“Good god,”_ said Bartimaeus.“ _I see now why there are so_ many _of you._ ”

Kitty, eyes glittering, leaned forward. They were perplexed, for a moment, and then Nathaniel felt his cock engulfed in warm and wet and he could only gasp with the pleasure of it. Oh, this was just like one of his dreams. No, it was _better_. Better because it was real, because Kitty was actually here with him and Bartimaeus was here, too, soaking up the pleasure and reveling in it.

Kitty swirled her tongue around his cock, then rubbed it against the sensitive spot under the head. Oh, this wouldn’t last long at all, would it? Nathaniel couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. It built and built, the hot pleasure, and then Nathaniel’s fingers were in her hair, and she was sucking and sucking and Bartimaeus cried out through his mouth and-

A white-hot spasm of ecstatic pleasure spread through them, an unbearable tension draining out in delicious spasms. They cried out together, writhing blissfully. Then it was over, and Kitty sat up. She arched an eyebrow as she wiped her mouth.

“Sorry,” said Nathaniel.

 _What?_ said Bartimaeus

 _We’re done,_ Nathaniel admitted.

 _Ah_ , Bartimaeus said. _Human existence continues to disappoint me._

“It’s no problem,” said Kitty. “We can go again later.”

“What about you?” said Nathaniel. “Can we do anything…?”

Kitty’s mouth curled into a delightful grin, and she set about answering in action rather than words.

She was wearing a pair of light, stretchy pajama pants and she now hooked her thumbs under the waistband and pulled them down over her hips. It seemed almost surreal, as she divested herself of the rest of her clothes; it was something they’d dreamed of, but it was hard to believe that it was solidifying in reality.

Kitty lay back on the clean sheets, spreading her legs, and she laughed and grabbed one of their hands and guided it to the thatch of dark hair between her legs. She was slick and hot against their fingers.

“Here- like this…” She guided their fingers in little circles against the nub of flesh between her legs

Kitty sighed and nodded and sank back into the pillows. She bit her lip as they touched her the way she’d shown them. Nathaniel was focusing intently, wanting to do this right. But that was Nathaniel for you - he was so used to doing everything in his life by rote method, memorizing patterns and repeating them-

 _Shut up!_ said Nathaniel. _It’s like you’re trying to ruin this._

Bartimaeus gave a mental chuckle and he slipped the tip of a finger into the wetness of Kitty’s cunt.

She tensed and moaned softly. “That’s good,” she said. “Yes…” They pushed the finger in deeper, rubbing her with the pad of a thumb, and the _sound_ she made sent a jolt of hot excitement right through them. Kitty grabbed their hand and pressed it against herself - harder, faster - and she was moving now, twisting in the sheets, and eventually she keened and dug her nails into their shoulders (but it was exciting, too, this pain) and she clenched around their fingers and swore.

She was lovely. Always, she was lovely, but especially now, a delicious raspberry-pink flushing her cheeks and her chest. And they were ravenous with desire again, Nathaniel’s cock stiff and aching.

 _You said we were done,_ said Bartimaeus, almost accusatorily.

 _I thought we were,_ replied Nathaniel sheepishly.

“What is it now?” asked Kitty.

“Nothing,” said Nathaniel, but Kitty had already noticed his prominent erection, and a slow smirk spread across her face.

“I see,” she said, feigning coolness. “Insatiable, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely,” said Bartimaeus, and he was reaching for her hips when Kitty managed to hook her ankles around the backs of their thighs and roll them, awkwardly, onto their back again.

Kitty pinned their wrists playfully above their head and Nathaniel’s stomach flip-flopped. She shifted; now her knees were on either side of his hips and he swallowed heavily.

“Do you want it?” Kitty teased. Her eyes were dark and hot. She rocked forward a little so that the head of his cock rubbed teasingly against her slick folds.

“ _Please_ ,” they breathed, as one, squirming on the bed. They were all heat and want and love. Nathaniel could feel Bartimaeus’s thoughts, but not in words; it was pure feeling. Nathaniel could feel how he was not just _resigned_ to their joining, but _happy._ He _wanted_ to be here, with both of them, making love. It was an almost gentle feeling - though Nathaniel, of course, would never have pointed that out to him.

Kitty let go of their wrists so that she could use one hand to guide them inside her. The two - three - of them made eye contact as Nathaniel and Bartimaeus felt themselves sink into warm and wet and silky-soft.

Bartimaeus’s thoughts, then, were something akin to _oh_ followed by fourteen exclamation points. It was wickedly pleasurable; they grabbed at Kitty’s hips and held her as she rocked against them. The warm squeeze of her body was better than just about anything either of them had felt before. Kitty’s silver hair brushed against their chest and Bartimaeus moaned hoarsely - it was the delicate touches, somehow, that got to him the most. He pulled her closer still and caught a bead of sweat that was trickling down the side of her neck on the tip of his tongue. It was quiet in Nathaniel’s head, for once.

When Nathaniel and Bartimaeus peaked together, again, they scrambled to hold onto the girl like she was all that was left to them. They panted against her sticky throat, listening to her heartbeat.

Kitty settled herself on top of them and they lay together like that for a moment, skin against sweaty skin. Nathaniel felt sleepy and content, and when he, in his mind, reached for Bartimaeus, he could feel his contentment, too. And not just that - there was _love_ there, buried deep, a furious protectiveness that caught Nathaniel’s breath. Because it was not just directed at Kitty - it was for _him_ , too. They were, the three of them, bonded together in spirit and in flesh and in blood. Against all odds, this was _working._ And that, just that, was enough.

 _Please stop_ , said Bartimaeus. _I’m going to be sick._

 _No, you’re not_ , said Nathaniel. _You think I wouldn’t notice? You’re_ inside _me._

 _Funny, that,_ said Bartimaeus. _I never thought I’d be inside_ one _human, let alone two at once._ He paused to consider. _Sort of a matryoshka doll situation, isn’t it? Me inside you, you inside_ her _…_

Nathaniel covered his face with his hands.

So perhaps they still had a little ways to go. They would work it out. They had plenty of time.


End file.
